Cittàgazze
Cittàgazze (sometimes abbreviated to Ci'gazze , English pronunciation roughly "chi ta GAT zeh"), was a city within a parallel universe. Its currency was the corona. History Cittàgaze was once a thriving city with traders and bankers. However, when the Guild of the Torre degli Angeli was set up, three hundred years prior to when Lord Asriel created a bridge between two worlds, they began to investigate into matters concerning other worlds. The philosophers in the guild made the subtle knife which allowed them to pass into other worlds. Unfortunately, this let the Spectres in, creature who would feed on a human, not killing them but feeding on their soul. These humans wouldn't be able to do much after that, they were still alive but didn't react to their surroundings. Since more and more humans were left useless, businesses started to fail, more children were orphaned and general life was no longer possible. The city stopped being able to construct and create things as they couldn't rely on imports. Therefore, the philosophers took to stealing from other worlds, they stole not only objects but ideas too. When Lord Asriel created the bridge between Lyra's world and the world of Cittàgazze, a huge mass of fog hit Cittàgazze and the population fled to the nearby hills as Spectres flooded the city. The enormous rip in the sky caused the creation of a large number of Spectres, so the adults were unable to return. When Will Parry and Lyra Silvertongue arrived here, they both took to a café near the sea in which they met and, after fighting, began to talk and help each other. This café remained their home for several days whilst they visited Will's world to research into their own separate things. Joachim Lorenz was going from this city when Serafina Pekkala, Ruta Skadi and the other witches from Lyra's world saw him. Joachim told them about the history of his world and how it had ended up such a miserable place. Geography Cittàgazze was a seaside town, reminiscent of those near the Mediterranean or the Caribbean. Hills surrounded the city which had wide, cobbled roads and was filled with ancient architecture. It was full of hotels decorated with bougainvillea and smaller, somewhat shabby cafes, one of which was on a promenade full of palm trees. Locations Torre degli Angeli The Torre degli Angeli was a large tower in a square in Cittàgazze. Around its main entrance were carvings of angels. The tower was home to the Guild of the Torre degli Angeli. On the roof of the tower stood a structure similar to a greenhouse. Demographics Cittàgazze had an unusually young demographic. Since the adults were forced to leave because of the Spectres, the city was populated by gangs of children. Etymology The name Cittàgazze comes from the Italian città (city) and gazze (magpies). Thus, it can be loosely translated as the city of magpies. It is mentioned that this is because the Guild of the Torre degli Angeli used the subtle knife to steal things that were expensive from other worlds, in the way a magpie steals shiny objects. Behind the scenes *For the TV series, Cittàgazze is being built at Bad Wolf Studios in Cardiff. Appearances *''Northern Lights'' *''The Subtle Knife'' *''The Amber Spyglass'' *''His Dark Materials (TV series), Series 2 *The Secret Commonwealth'' References it:Cittàgazze pt-br:Cittàgazze fr:Cittàgazze ru:Читтагацце Category:Cities